Traveler
by ChadakaCow
Summary: Traveler jumping through dimensions, looking for a new home. What adventures wait for him, in his next jump.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

As I enter the town, I believe it was called Ponyville, I see all the earth ponies such as unicorns, and Pegasus all doing their normal duties on this nice warm sunny day. Everybody had a smile on their face and was having a good time like nothing was going to ruin their day. I'm hiding myself under this huge cloak with patches that hides my features, and am dirty as hell. It has seen better days, but knowing that I was the only human to be in Ponyville, I had to be real careful not to be seen by ponies knowing that they never had seen a human before. You see, it wasn't by some accident or by some magic but with my powers that I had arrived in Equestria. However, ever since I got here my powers weren't working right. If my powers hadn't been acting up right now, I could be gone by now. Since, I'll be stuck here for a while, until I figure out how to fix or regain control of my powers, I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Hey, are you new here?" I pause and turn around, to see Pinkie Pie. But as I'm about to speak, she gasps loudly and ran off in the opposite direction. I know what's going to happen, but I didn't have time for a party. I need to see Twilight as soon as possible. She might have some spell to help me regain control of my powers. As I continue walking through the town, most of ponies kept staring at me maybe thinking I was some kind of monster but they didn't know how to act. I can't blame, for being nervous for I am three times their normal height. But, I didn't give them a glaze; the only thing going through my head was to find Twilight. As I see the tree house, I spot Twilight leaving her house with a happy grin on her face. She probably has plans to get a new book, or meet with her friends. As I'm about to shout her name to get her attention, suddenly my hand starts to glow with a bright light and then I teleport without realizing it and re-appear above a bath tub.

(SPLASH)

As I'm spitting out the water out my mouth, I look up to see Twilight in the tub too with a shocked look on her face. We stare at each other for few seconds until…

"AHAHAHAHAH! PEEPING TOM!" she yelled! I try to say something to her to clam her down.

(BANG)

I fell to the floor next to the tub as I slowly close my eyes; I see small purple scaly feet that say something to Twilight. I soon regain my conscious and I felt something a little tight on my arms and finally notice I was tied up. Then I spot Twilight staring at me with a look of anger. It looks like she's trying to study me, but I was still wearing my cloak.

"I sent spike to get the cops. Now tell me why you fell into my tub" she commanded in a harsh tone. Before I could speak, I notice outside the sun was starting to rise.

"Twilight what time is it?" I questioned in a loud tone. She had a puzzled look on her face thinking why I needed to know the time. I realized what was going to happen, and I needed Twilight to help me.

"Twilight, I have little time to explain, but please go outside and look for me!" I command her hoping she does what I said. But, as she's about to speak, I start to slowly fade away. I got a last glaze at Twilight's face to see a shocked look on her face.

As I was walking towards the tree house, I notice Twilight opening the door and running towards me with an angry look.

"What in Celestia's name is going on here? First you're in my house and now you're here" she yells.

"Um, Twilight this is the first time we have met each other." I replied, and then I realize what was going on.

"We should talk in your house." I said. She didn't move at first until I told her I was going explain everything. She then nodded wanting some answers and she went back to the house with me. As we got inside the house, I sat on the floor and started to explain to her what was going on.

"Twilight, when was the last time you saw me?" I ask knowing what she s going to say.

"A few minutes ago, you were tied up over there." she pointed to a pile of ropes.

"Then you told me go to go outside and look for you as started to fade away." Twilight claimed as she sat on the ground across from me.

"You met my dead F."

"Your what?" Twilight questioned with an expression on her face like someone had told her a bad lie.

"When a person from the future travels back in time to change anything to his or her past self will cause them to fade away from time itself." I paused for a while to notice her face is even more questioning than before.

"I'm a D-Jumper. Most people call me the Traveler." I said making it sound like an old legend.

"I sorry to ask, but what does the D stand for?" Twilight asked while thinking I was just crazy.

"Dimension, I'm a dimension jumper. When I came to your dimension, my power started to not work right and now instead of jumping through dimensions, I'm now jumping through time." as I took a breath. Getting ready to respond to any question Twilight would ask.

"Let's say, I believe you. How do you know my name, and also what you want from me?"

"In my dimension, you're from a cartoon show called, My Little Pony. Friendship is Magic, and your talent is magic. That is why I need your help fixing my powers." I said then started noticing Twilight's face change.

"Cartoon? You're saying I'm not real!" Twilight shouted in an angry tone.

"No." I said in a calm tone trying to calm her down. Twilight paused then asked why in my dimension they were cartoons.

"My dimension is zero, meaning a single person can create millions of dimensions without realizing it. In our dimension, we just think of them as imagination. But the truth is that once a person creates an idea, a new dimension is born." Twilight's eyes were wide with amazement like a child hearing about Santa Claus for the first time.

"Okay, then why is your name Traveler?" asked Twilight hoping to get some more information about me.

"I got lost going through dimensions but, once I finally got back home. I only found a dead planet. All life as gone and not a soul could be found." I said in low tone. Twilight was stunned to hear what happened to my home.

"I let my old name die with the dead planet and from that time I've been jumping through dimensions trying to find a new home close to what my old dimension was, until I got stuck here." Twilight put her hoof on my knee, and was about to speak until Pinkie Pie burst through the door with Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the other ponies.

"Ha, I finally found you!" Pinkie Pie shouts out happiness and began to ranting about finding me. Twilight starts talking to her friends about me. I try to escape until Derpy's hoof steps on my cloak to reveal me to the ponies. All the ponies stare at me with all their mouths open for few minutes because I assumed that this is the first time they have seen a human. For a few seconds, it was quiet to the point you can hear a pin drop.

"AHAHAH! HUMAN!" screams a pony. Every pony starts prancing.

"NO, no, no not like this." I thought to myself while all the ponies were running around. However, I see Twilight and her friends with a shock with horror from seeing who I was.

"Let kill it, before it eats any of us!" shouted a pony in the background. Then all of a sudden most of the ponies grabbed pitchforks and torches. As they get closer to me, I'm trying to think a way to get out before they get to me. I took a step back and hit against an old clock. Then an idea hit me, with no time to waste, I stared at the clock while putting my hand in front of it.

"Please work!" praying my power would work right just for a minute. Then my hand starts to glow bright colors, blinding most of the ponies.

"Twilight!" I shout trying to get her attention.

"Write a letter telling your friends to cancel the party!" giving the order to Twilight hoping the letter might help me in the past. Twilight first paused then realized what I meant and knew what to do. In a quick second, she wrote a letter and gave it to me. She gave me a smile knowing they were all going fade away like me. I gave back a smile to her to.

(Flash)

I opened my eyes, seeing that I was outside again and there was no pony to see.

"Good, there's no one here." I said to myself as I start looking around me, until I spot past me about to wake up inside Twilight's home. I ran as fast I could knowing this was the only chance I would get. I got to the cloak and grabbed its lower part and ripped it off. Past Traveler, look down to see me.

"Here give this to Twilight." I handed the letter to past me.

"Goodbye Dead F." while a small tear formed around past Traveler's eye. I smiled and then slowly started to fade away hoping the note and tear of the cloak will help him.

"Also watch out for Derpy's hoof!" I shouted as I faded away completely.

Ending Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the time continues moving forward, Pinkie Pie with a bright smile that could make death smile, brought the party over with her friends and the other ponies to the room which filled like a pool of randomly color balls. Nevertheless, the Traveler gave the letter to Twilight which brought the party to a stop before it got started off the ground.

"Ladies meet the Traveler." Twilight introduces me to her friends and each have a puzzled look on their face wondering who I was and why I was hiding myself in front of them.

"So what the heck are you?" asked AJ trying to put two and two together.

"Yes, who are you? I've never seen anybody like you in our town before." asked Rarity shortly after AJ asked in short the same question.

"Promise me one thing. When I show you who I am, please don't freak out." I said in a concerned tone, hoping for a better reaction when I explain to them who I was.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." swore Pinkie Pie, as she pulled out a couple of cupcakes and started eating them in front others. I slowly grab my hood with a tight grip getting ready for the response I was about to get. With one tight pull, my hood fell backwards on my shoulder with a thump sound like a leaf landing on the ground. I quickly re-adjust my shades with a simple push on them bringing them closer to my eyes and brushing my short hair that was sticking up like if it had a life of its own. I slowly stare at the ponies hoping they won't freak out.

"Ah, ah, ah, hu….man!" whispered Fluttershy in such a small tone who can doubt whatever she said anything at all or was just making sounds. I took a gaze at Twilight seeing her face expression was different from the others. Maybe it had to do with the letter that I gave her.

"Twilight, why is there a human in your home?" issued AJ as the other stared both at me and Twilight waiting for some answers why I was there.

"He's a D-Jumper." All of the ponies looked behind them to see two ponies walking in from the other room.

"OMG, its Doctor Whooves!" I thought to myself, shock to see him here.

"Doctor, he's a human!" spoke Derpy as if she tried to convince the Doctor to escape the house they were in.

"What in Equestria is a D-Jumper?" questioned Rainbow Dash with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"And, why should we trust him? He's a human. He will kill us!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she gets ready to attack me with the full force of her strength.

"Dimension." explained the Doctor. Rainbow Dash turns around with an even more puzzled look on her face.

"He gave me this letter. In the letter, it explains that the party went south and guests wanted to kill the Traveler." assumed Twilight as she read the letter to her friends.

"But, he might fake it, to lower our guards." supposed Rarity in a calm voice.

"I trust him" said the Doctor as he walks towards me walking past the group.

"How do you know me? I think we have never met once." I issued to the Doctor, as he just smiled and said.

"No, spoilers." he chuckled in a cheery tone.

"Also, my important symbol that I only used in a vital message to the princess is on the letter." Twilight said, as she showed her friends the symbol on the letter.

"So is he a friend or not?" ask Derpy as she was getting baffled whether I wasn't going to kill them or not.

"No Derpy, he won't hurt you. He is just a D-jumper which means he is the only person to jump between dimensions without ripping them apart. In short, he came from the dimension 0 or in other words, "Land of the Gods" he gave as an explanation.

"My goal is to get out this dimension." I said making it clear that the only purpose in telling them was that Twilight's power might have enough power to fix my powers.

"How?" asked Twilight at the same time as I'm about to explain the theory of her power mixed with mine. Spike and a couple of cop ponies burst through the front door and rushed in. The three of them and me stare at each other with our months opens until…

"Shoot the human!" yelled one cop. Like the matrix, I ran past Twilight's friends and leap through the door where Derpy and the Doctor went through as the cops pulled out their guns.

"Everybody, meet me at metal horse at nightfall!" I scream while putting my hood back on as fast I could. I grab the door and slam it in addition to breaking the door's nub so that the cops can't get in. As I hear them hitting the door with all their might, I took a quick glaze all over the room until I spot the window. Without hesitating, I burst through the window. While ignoring the cuts on my arms, I ran as fast I could while also making sure my hood didn't fly off my head. I ran towards a group of trees knowing that I could hide there until nightfall. As I climb the tree, I hear the cops looking for me asking locals if they have spotted me. I look at the sun knowing it will be a while until nightfall.

Later that night, I took a quick look around to see most of the ponies were at home and the cops are gone. I jumped down and ran towards the train station hoping they would be there. When I got to the train station, I spot them including the Doctor and Derpy.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask the Doctor and Derpy while I walked towards the gang.

"I couldn't let your friends have all the adventures." said the Doctor as he expressed amusement while Derpy had an angry look on her face knowing she didn't want be here.

"Hey, Traveler why did you ask to meet us here?" ask AJ questioning the reasons why I wanted them to come here.

"Thanks to Spike, all the cops are looking for me in addition to fixing my powers. We need a quiet place where we won't get disturbed." I said while I look for the train.

"Twilight, are you serious about helping him?" I look down to see spike staring at me.

"Spike, he needs our help. What kind of pony would I be if I refused to help any pony?" said Twilight, as she spots the train, coming towards the station. As the train came slowly down to the train station it came to a complete stop with steam coming out like a dragon resting for the night. We got inside the train and found a room that all of us can get into. Before I go into the room with the others, a pony pulls on my cloak. I turn around to see her in uniform. She must work for the train.

"I've got a message for you." she clarifies.

"548231" she said as she smiled and move along to the other rooms. 548231, what the hell it is supposed to mean, I question myself. I enter the room to see everybody chatting. I sat down next to the door shutting it then putting my hood down. Everybody except for the Doctor stopped their chat and slowly stare at me waiting to see if I would make a move. I stare at them with a look that caused most of them to look the other way.

"Hey do humans smile?" questioned Pinkie Pie as she took a good look at my face.

"Of course, Pinkie Pie. All life can smile that have mouth features." said the Doctor, as Rarity ask the Doctor in a serious tone.

"Why do you trust him so much? He is human you are pony. Aren't you worried that he might try to kill you?"questioned Rarity, wanting some answers from him why he trusted me so easily.

"Well, before I came to this dimension, I was like him, same body shape. But, unlike him, when I came here I turned into a pony." said the Doctor.

"This is too stressful. I'm going to bed." said Rainbow Dash as she jumped into bed, and began going to sleep.

"All of us should get some sleep." said Twilight as all them beside me went off to bed to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep because the message was still bugging me.

"548231, what could it mean?" I thought to myself. I look over to see all the ponies asleep including Spike.

"Man, I should be very happy right now. It's every Bronies dream to meet them." I thought to myself. But, the more I kept thinking the more I got miserable.

"Don't make friends, don't settle down, just keep moving." I repeated to myself in low tones I kept repeating three times. Shortly afterward, I got up and started walking through the train's cars exploring inside checking out wallpaper and pictures on the walls. I stared out a window to see the desert with no life in it reminding me of my home when I first discovered what happened. The more I reflected of home I couldn't help it and start weeping, then out nowhere two random ponies walked by with their _filly._

"Excuse me sir, are you all right?" the husband asked while tapping on my back.

"Get away from me." I said in an enraged tone. Both ponies backed off as they heard my voice. Without another word they start walking off. As soon they left, I leaned against the window feeling the nice, cool glass reminding me of days that I leaned against the glass on a raining day watching each drop slide cross the smooth glass.

"Traveler" I turned around to see the Doctor.

"That was cold to say to them. They just wondered if you were okay." He said in calm tone as I sit on the ground under the window.

"If, you truly know me, then you know why I can't be sociable towards anybody." I supposed in a little distressed tone.

"But, here you are asking Twilight to fix controlling your powers." said the Doctor, as I evade his eyes.

"Yes, I can't control it, and every time I want to settle down, I teleport to a new dimension. I had fallen in love twelve times and every time I slowly accept anybody, I teleport again." I said as tears start over down my cheek.

"I know it's hard on you, but it is part of you. You must acknowledge it." the Doctor said as he tries to tell me he knows the pain that I going through.

"You're a Time Lord. Can you explain why my powers act weird in every dimension that I go to?" I ask trying to get some idea of my powers.

"Well, have you ever had a magic 8-ball?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes" I answer to his question.

"Do you always get the same answer?"

"No"

"Your power is like a 8-ball. My guess is that every time you jump is like the ball is shaken to get a different result every time, like how your power to travel backwards in time in this dimension."

"How…."

"Tardis. It tells me if time has shifted or not. You have rare power. My guess is it still is developing inside of you. All I can tell you are that once you accept it, it will be a lot easier to control it." said the Doctor as he sat next to me. I look up to see a mirror with numbers on it.

"Oh..my..god!" I quickly stood up focusing on the numbers on the reflection of the window.

"Traveler, what's wrong?"

"Come on!" I said running back to the room and opening it.

"Everybody! Wake up!" As I yell in the room, I ran to the next open door to do the same thing again.

"Hey, what's going on? Twilight asked while rubbing her eyes with her hoof.

"The train is going to crash!" after shouting the words, the Doctor went to the front of train to warn other ponies. As I open the last door before entering the other part of the train, I spot the _filly_ from earlier all by herself. All of a sudden, the train skips its rail flying off and sliding towards the wall of rocks.

"EVERYBODY, HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" I shout as everybody jumped to the ground waiting for the impact.

[Bang]

There was a loud sound, as the metal bends like plastic with the following flying glass. It is flying every direction in the cars. It hit my back, feeling like somebody was hitting me with a wet towel. Then the following snap sound was so small you could easily miss it. The skeleton of the car start falling apart from the inside each of the rooms. Objects that wasn't screwed down fell in random directions. I look up to see everything set down until I spot a small liquid slide cross in the hallway as I look up to see a lamp holding on its last screw swing back and forth. As the screw escaped its hold, I stared at the lamp as it fell in slow motion. I closed my eyes as fast as I could waiting for the explosion.

[BOOM]

The sound was loud like a mad dragon waking up from a long sleep. Explosions tore apart the train to different parts both sliding in opposite directions. Heat from the flames burned everything in its path as the train rested next to the mountain. After the explosion, I barely can hear voices. All I hear was ringing in my ears like I was inside a church bell that didn't show any signs of stopping.

"WHERE'S MY _FILLY?_" shout somebody outside of the flame car.

"STAY AWAY, IT IS TOO DANGEROUS!" shouted another person.

"Doc….tor…?" I spoke realizing I barely can breathe in the smoke. Slowly I push myself upwards and look down. The smoke is cutting my throat so bad I just wanted to cry.

"AWWWW" the young _filly_ cried seeing there was no mark on her, she was safe.

"I hear her" shout a voice as the other slowly became louder as they got closer. I slowly raised myself until…

[Bluff = Throwing up blood]

I look next to the _filly_ to see a metal pole had went through me slowly covered in red. I need to get out of here fast. As I continue throwing up, I push the hot metal like accident touching hot pot while cooking water. As I wanted to scream in pain I had to put it all in my head, I needed to get out of the metal trap to save the _filly's_ life. I continued throwing up blood and burning of my hands as I pushed the last burning wall to the ground to escape the car. Taking a few steps away from the car, I finally notice all the ponies were okay but had a shocked look on them. It took me a while to realize my cloak was extremely burnt to the point it couldn't hide my face. All the ponies except Twilight's friend and the Doctor were shocked to see me. I looked around and spot two ponies from before the crash. I slowly walk towards them as they are frozen with fear in their eyes. I open my arms showing their _filly._

"Sam?" both parents grab her and cry while hugging the _filly_. The father looks up at me.

"Thank you!" he cries for fact the _filly_ was safe.

"Traveler." Derpy shouted as everybody noticed the metal pole sticking out my back. I grin and notice that slowly everything was fading. Before everything turns into pure black, I hear and can barely tell the gang is running towards me. As I hear their last words before I couldn't stay awake anymore, all I could hear was…

"TRAVELR?"


End file.
